Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 3 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 4 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 6 - 3 \times 2 + 1 $ $ = 6 - 6 + 1 $ $ = 0 + 1 $ $ = 1 $